Ghjallu Scantu
by impactbluefxdwg
Summary: When Aylene and Littlefoot, desperate and frightened, first met the 15-year-old son of Jotaro Kujo, Ghjiseppu "Joseph" Kujo, they had no idea how crazy that their journeys in The Land Before Time would get. Join Joseph, Aylene, Littlefoot, and the gang as Joseph tears through would-be predators with his Hamon and Stand, and shows his friends what "bizarre adventure" means! T15
1. Bloody Stream

**This is my second attempt at writing a fanfic based off of Elise Lowing's _The Land Before Time: Retold_ fanfic series. Again, I got her permission a while back to write something like this. And once again, I do not own _The Land Before Time_ or _Retold_.**

 **This time, it's a crossover with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (which I don't own either). And this time, the main character is an OC of mine who is the son of Jotaro, the "JoJo" of Part 3, and therefore Jolyne's brother (younger brother, to be exact). This first entry in this little fanfic series of mine takes place 2 years after Stone Ocean, the events of which went down somewhat differently in this fanfic's backstory. Namely, the main characters are still AROUND. It will be explained in the fic.**

 **As for the rating, it's T at the moment, but I'd consider it to be a 15+ story. Not quite M yet, but certainly more than just T.**

 **Warning: this first chapter is gonna be LONG.**

* * *

"Alright, Joseph, you ready?"

"Ready, father."

"And you, Jolyne?"

"Ready, dad."

15-year-old Ghjissepu Kujo, or Joseph, as he was better known, and his sister, 21-year-old Jolyne Kujo, were both in the backyard of their Sinton, Texas house, ready to compare the attack rushes of their stands and see which one was better, with their father, Jotaro Kujo, supervising the two on one of the rare occasions that he was actually home.

"Alright, you two, summon your stands." Jotaro commanded.

At that, Joseph and Jolyne summoned their stands, ready to rush each other.

"Now then," Jotaro told them, "begin your attack rushes on the count from three."

Then, Jotaro began the short countdown.

"Three, two, one...go."

At that, the two stand users began their sort of sparring match, clashing fists in a manner that could only be described as a "pummel duel", their stands, Ghjallu Scantu (for Joseph) and Stone Free (for Jolyne) bellowing out the signature roar of " _ **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA**_ ". The victor of this match would be decided in this contest of speed, precision, and power.

" _ **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**_ "

" _ **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**_ "

" _ **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**_ "

" _ **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**_ "

" _ **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**_ "

" _ **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**_ "

" _ **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**_ "

Finally, after what must have been anywhere from 30 seconds to a minute, Joseph found an opening, and Ghjallu Scantu, with one last " ** _ORA!_** ", struck Stone Free in the chest. It wasn't enough to seriously damage Stone Free, and therefore, not enough to injure Jolyne, but it was enough to send her flying back a few meters and land hard on her back, and enough for Joseph to become the victor.

"Well, looks like I win." Joseph said to his older sister in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Wha...but..." Jolyne, surprised by the fact that she lost, struggled to get the words out of her mouth.

It was then that Joseph decided to take a page out of his namesake Great-Grandfather's book. You know which one. "Hold on, next you're going to say: "But...how the hell did I lose to you? Is your stand really that good?"

"But...how the hell did I lose to you? Is your stand really that good...EH?!"

Joseph grinned like a madman in amusement at seeing his older sister get so surprised like that. while Jotaro had a much more subdued version of that reaction.

"Heh, there's a reason why I named you after gramps, Joseph." Jotaro remarked.

"I know, father." Joseph replied. Then, he turned back to his sister "Now then, Jolyne, don't let the fact that you're older get to your head. The reason why I won is because I'm more experienced when it comes to using my stand. Remember that I first summoned my stand when I was about two or three years old, and I was fully in control of it at five, so I've got at least 10 years of experience with it, and it's also developed more because of its special ability. You, on the other hand, only got your stand two years ago."

"Alright, alright, you've got a point." Jolyne admitted as Joseph helped her up.

But then Joseph got serious. "But seriously, we really can't afford for you to get too cocky about how strong your stand is. Any opponent could be your last."

"I know, I know." Jolyne understood. "Tearing the family apart isn't something any of us wants to do."

Jotaro couldn't help but agree with the last one. After so many stressful events in the last 7 years, the fact that the family was finally back together in one piece was a relief.

* * *

7 years ago, while the family still lived in Port St. Lucie, Florida, Jolyne was mistaken for a robbery suspect and arrested after a chase in which she was basically running for her life, and at the trial, despite her, Joseph, and their mother pleading her innocence, and Jotaro trying his best to bail her out, the prosecutor somehow convinced the judge that she was guilty, and she was sent to juvenile detention for all of the time that she would have gone to high school for.

Later, after Jotaro finally got Jolyne released a year early so that she'd be 18 when she walked free, rather than 19, Jolyne began dating a rich young man named Romeo Jisso, who at first seemed like he was a good guy. But when Romeo, while drunk and with Jolyne in the car with her, ran over an innocent pedestrian, he proved himself cowardly and unwilling to admit to his wrongs, and he hired a lawyer who, along with the Prosecutor, ensured that Jolyne, at 19 years old, would be the one sentenced to 15 years in prison, not him.

At the maximum-security prison that Jolyne was sent to, it turned out that the Prison Chaplain their, Father Enrico Pucci, had once been a follower of, and was still loyal to, the late Dio Brando, who was an old enemy of the Kujo family, and by extension the Joestar Family as a whole. Knowing that this could only mean trouble, Jolyne awakened her stand, Stone Free, with a stand arrow that Jotaro sent her, and gathered a group of some of the other prisoners who had stands (who were Ermes Costello, Weather Report, Narciso Anasui, and Foo Fighters, and there was also a boy named Emporio Alfino who was born in the prison and had been sneaking around here his whole life) to fight Pucci, who was plotting to remake the world in Dio's image. While they were fighting the various stand users that were fighting for Pucci, Pucci had reached out to all of Dio's sons, and called for them to meet him. Out of Dio's 5 sons, Giorno Giovanna, who was leading the Passione Mafia, didn't come, but the others, who were named Ungalo, Rikiel, Donatello Versace, and Jordanes Vetranio, all heeded this call and came. While Donatello and Ungalo had their father's malice, Rikiel and Jordanes didn't have that. Nevertheless, all four of them were to stand in the path of Jolyne and her allies, and to stop them from getting to Pucci. Jolyne and Jotaro would later admit that if all four of them had stayed loyal to Pucci, then Pucci would have won for sure.

Key word, all four.

Later on in the battles between Jolyne and Pucci's forces, Jordanes, seeing Pucci for who he was, and what he was trying to do, defected to the side of Jolyne and Jotaro (who, after finally getting there, was now fighting alongside his daughter under the pretext of visiting her). This completely wrecked Pucci's plans, since Jordanes was supposed to be the last of Dio's sons to fight Jolyne and her father, as he had the most powerful stand of the four (namely, a stand, which was named "The World" just like Dio's stand, that was very similar to The World in that it allowed the user to stop time longer and longer with each time stop, and could punch hard and fast just like Star Platinum and Stone Free), and his defection to the side of Jolyne and Jotaro meant that he was SCREWED. Ungalo, Rikiel, and Donatello all fell in battle against Jordanes, unable to fight against a stand just like their father's, though Rikiel, at least, was allowed to die a warrior's death. And then when Pucci had killed Ermes, Narciso, Weather, and Foo Fighters, and was about to activate Made In Heaven, the evolved form of his stand, Whitesnake, on Jolyne, Jotaro, and Emporio, suddenly...

 _ **"THE WORLD! TIME, STOP!"**_

 _ ***BOOM***_

Pucci found himself flying across the room into the wall, having been punched several times in the torso. The culprit was none other than Jordanes, who had hit him so hard with his stand that Pucci's stand had reverted from Made In Heaven back to Whitesnake from the force. Pucci, who was now in the middle of a mental breakdown, tried his best to fight back, but Jordanes was practically seven steps ahead of him with his time-stopping stand, and after a short time, punched Pucci not just in, but THROUGH, the chest, which was ironically similar to how Dio had killed Noriaki Kakyoin more than 20 years ago, and then, alongside Jolyne and Jotaro, finished off the dying Pucci with an attack not that different from Dio's Steamroller Drop, namely, taking a large piece of the building and SLAMMING it on him, with Jordanes putting the cherry on the top by hitting the building piece with a dose of "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA" with what was left of Pucci still under it.

Afterwards, the new county judge, who, just a few days ago, replaced the judge that had send Jolyne to prison, ordered Jolyne released from prison for the time, not only because the prison was destroyed, but because both her convictions looked rather fishy. He had a right to suspect such, as it turned out that, not only was the prosecutor working for the late Pucci, but he had also tampered with evidence and lied to the court in both of Jolyne's trials, AND he had also done the same thing in the cases of other defendants, all to further his own reputation as a prosecutor so that he could get more money. As a result, not only was Jolyne cleared of both of her convictions, but the Prosecutor himself was sent to prison for lying to the court, tampering with evidence, and perverting the course of justice. And Romeo, under severe pressure from Jolyne, finally confessed to being the drunk driver who had killed that pedestrian, and he was given the 15 year sentence that Jolyne was originally to serve.

After the whole thing was over, the family, tired of experiencing all this trouble, moved from Florida to the small town of Sinton, Texas. Sinton was basically the American Morioh, having a population of just 5000 people, but having an unusually high proportion of stand users. There, Joseph began attending the local high school, and Jolyne attended a special school that functioned just like a high school, and was for those who missed out their tertiary level of schooling due to spending time in prison.

* * *

Anyways, back to the story.

Not long after their sparring match, Joseph and Jolyne went back inside their house along with their father. There, Maria Kujo (nee Torghutov), the Corsican-born daughter of ethnic-Kalmyk defectors from the late Soviet Union, and mother of Joseph and Jolyne and wife of Jotaro, was waiting, along with Jordanes, who after the battle with Pucci had moved in with the Kujos because he had nowhere else to go, and even changed his last name to Joestar, since, because of just who the body that Dio's head had become a part of had originally belonged to, he was technically the son of Jonathan Joestar, the Hamon Master of the late 19th Century who was Jotaro's ancestor.

"Ah, so you three are back." Jordanes noted aloud. He then noticed that Jolyne had dirt on the back of her shirt, but then Joseph didn't. "I can already tell who won and who lost."

"Yes, you can." Jolyne sighed. "Joseph won and I lost. Is his stand really that better than mine?"

"Indeed, his stand is." Jordanes explained. "I'm sure that your father might have told you, but strength and durability, which he outclasses you in already, are not the only important stats in a stand. Speed and precision are also important, and while Stone Free is good in both, Ghjallu Scantu is just far better in those categories, which should explain why he won."

"Oh..." Jolyne smacked her face, "I forgot about that. Thanks for the reality check, I guess."

"No problem." Jordanes just brushed it off. "I'm just helping you keep with reality so that you continue to win your battles against other stand users."

"And it's good that neither of you hurt each other." Anita added. "You know how much I'd hate it if you did."

"Of course we didn't, mother." Joseph replied. "It was a SPARRING match, not a "fight to the death" kind of match. The aim of the match was just that the first one to STRIKE the other wins, not the first to beat the stuffings out of the other. Besides, I held back a lot so that I wouldn't hurt her."

"Alright, just making sure." Anita responded, to which Joseph rolled his eyes.

Jotaro didn't participate in his family's antics, but he was just glad that they were all together. Though Jordanes still made him nervous, it wasn't because he didn't like this youngest son of Dio, it was because, well, his father was Dio, and Jordanes happened to shared quite a few of his mannerisms and behavior, even if, otherwise, he wasn't one bit like his father.

But while in one world, families came back together, in another world, families were torn apart.

* * *

Aylene was suddenly woken up, along with Littlefoot, her new blue-eyed, brown-colored Apatosaurus companion, by a massive frog who landed right in front of them after catching a large dragonfly, causing them to practically jump awake. As if to taunt them for being startled, the frog opened its mouth, showing the remains of its meal to them, which disgusted them.

"Oh, now that's gross." Aylene grimaced in reaction.

Yesterday, while back in her home, Aylene had been given a necklace with some sort of green jewel in it. While in her room and wearing it, Aylene had said to herself that she wished that she had a friend, the stone suddenly began glowing, and then everything went black after a flash of blinding light. When she came to, she had found herself face to face with a family of Sauropods, one of them being Littlefoot, and after having no choice but to go with them, she'd been bombarded by questions by the young Apatosaurus for the rest of the day. And today wasn't looking much different.

The frog then began hopping away like its skin was on fire, drawing Littlefoot out of his grogginess from waking up.

"Hey, come back!" Littlefoot called out as he chased after the fleeing frog.

"Littlefoot, wait!" Aylene called out as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake up the still-sleeping adults. She quickly grabbed her stuff and her quiver of arrows and ran after him. "Littlefoot, wait up!"

But then came a voice from a hollow log. It was directed not at Aylene, but at Littlefoot.

"You again? Go away!"

Aylene froze in surprise when she saw an angered little triceratops run up towards Littlefoot. What struck her was that there was a Triceratops AND an Apatosaurus together in the same exact timeline. According to her research, the Triceratops should have come AFTER the Apatosaurus, not at the exact same time. Just what WERE they doing in the exact same time frame, anyways?

"That's MY hopper!" The little triceratops claimed possessively.

"I saw him first." Littlefoot pointed out, irritated.

"Well, he's in MY pond." The triceratops retorted.

Wanting to get to the hopper again, Littlefoot followed the Triceratops to the pond, and Aylene, not wanting her dino companion to get into trouble, followed Littlefoot. While Littlefoot's impulsiveness caused him to slip and fall on top of the Triceratops, Aylene was much more careful in making her way down so that she wouldn't fall.

As the young Triceratops turned around to glare at Littlefoot, she then noticed Aylene.

"And just what are you supposed to be?" The three-horned dinosaur spat out.

"I'm a human." Aylene answered calmly, forming a contrast in attitudes.

"The name's Cera." The Triceratops replied with a tone that reeked of snobbish pride.

Just as Littlefoot was about to say something, Cera saw the reflection of the hopper that she was chasing earlier appear in a particularly large bubble. She eagerly jumped on it, and after raising her up a little, it burst under her. Soon, even more bubbles with the images of hoppers began appearing, and Littlefoot joined in on pouncing on them.

Aylene giggled at the sight of the two actually playing together in the water, finding it rather cute to watch.

"Hey, this is fun!" Cera happily admitted as she and Littlefoot continued with their bubble-busting game.

But none of the three were aware of the extreme danger that was approaching.

* * *

 _(a certain carnivorous dinosaur's POV)_

Ah, yes, that longneck runt's scent is stronger. And now I am not smelling that runt's elders being nearby. I, Sharptooth, have an easy meal on my claws!

Now then...what's this? Two other scents? Well then, maybe this could be interesting? One of them is that of a threehorn runt, also away from its elders. Hmph, no extra challenge. All that little threehorn will do is expand my meal. And this other scent...wait...this scent is very familiar...oh...it's a monkey. A MONKEY. This is only the second one that I've run into, for in the past, another one dared to CROSS me! How dare it! Oh well. I, Sharptooth, suppose that I'll make this one suffer in that one's stead.

Yes, yes...perfect, perfect! They are nearing...yes...they are nearing! My hunger must be sated! I WILL eat hearty from these leaf-lickers! Weaklings, weaklings, you will become my meal! Even if that monkey tries to fight back with those little sticks, that monkey's attempts will avail it nothing! It's struggles are useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, USELESS! A mere monkey could never match, let alone defeat, me, the great Sharptooth!

And I can see them at last! Now then...how shall I approach them? After all, how can I, Sharptooth, throw them into the depths of despair if I don't get close enough?

* * *

A few minutes later, Joseph went back outside to the house's large backyard, and into the warm, summer morning air, for he liked being outside, and today, he felt like practicing with a certain stand ability of his, trying to finally pull off a trick with it, as well as practicing another, non-stand ability.

You see, Ghjallu Scantu's main ability, along with being able to generate vines similar to Hermit Purple's, except yellow and the additional ability to analyze objects, was that it could both copy (and improve on) the abilities of other stands, and add other stands' physical tributes to its own, though only by an amount equal to a quarter of the original physical attributes of stands, with range being the only exception. For example, when Joseph first used Ghjallu Scantu's ability on his father's stand, Star Platinum, as an experiment, Joseph now had a stand with a rush attack, but the amount of stats the stand gained was just 1/4 the speed, 1/4 the destructive power, 1/4 the precision, and 1/4 the durability of Star Platinum, though his time stop was just as good, as that was Star Platinum's special ability. However, there was no limit as to just how many stand abilities or what amount of physical stats that Ghjallu Scantu could copy and gain, and the development potential for it was sky high.

To date, Joseph had copied the abilities and physical attributes of four stands. Three of them came when the family was visited by Joseph and Jolyne's great uncle, Josuke Higashikata, and also Okuyasu Nijimura and Koichi Hirose, two of Josuke's friends from high school, with all 3 of them being 25 at the time, as it was when Joseph was 10. Josuke, though kind-hearted, had a very powerful stand, Crazy Diamond, with physical attributes similar to Star Platinum, and the ability to heal injuries and repair objects. The still-block-headed-but-now-smarter Okuyasu had The Hand, a stand that, while having lower stats than Crazy Diamond, had the very powerful ability to erase time and space, and scrape away objects. The now larger and braver (though still polite and friendly as ever) Koichi's stand, Echoes, had three forms, ACT 1, ACT 2, and ACT 3, each one with the ability to respectively paste sounds into other living beings, paste sound effects onto any surface, and increase the weight of objects greatly. Ghjallu Scantu, amusingly enough, interpreted Echoes as three different stands, and since each ACT of Echoes had impressive physical attributes in at least one area...the amount of physical stats that was added to Ghjallu Scantu was massive. Either way, now, Joseph's stand now had all of those special abilities, and Joseph wasn't done with it yet. When Jolyne and Jordanes came back to the Kujo household after the whole deal with Pucci, Joseph had Ghjallu Scantu add physical stats from both, though he only copied The World's very useful Infinite-Time-Stop ability, as Stone Free's string ability just didn't fit his style.

Now, in terms of stats, compared to Star Platinum, Ghjallu Scantu, aside from having much greater developmental potential due to its copying and adding ability, was now 25% harder-hitting, 15% faster, 45% more durable, just as precise, and had anywhere from 50 to 75 times the range (100-150 meters). While some would call Ghjallu Scantu an "overpowered" stand, enemy stand users were becoming more dangerous and more powerful all the time, so all of this power and ability that Ghjallu Scantu possessed was quite justified.

Back to Joseph's practice. in the backyard, there was a pool in the center, and grass and trees surrounding the concrete that was around the pool. Joseph was the one in the family who most frequently used the pool, although he didn't use it for swimming all that much. Really, he more often used it for practicing with a special martial art called Hamon. Originating in Central Asia, Hamon was a fighting art that allowed the user to channel the energy of the sun and fight with it effectively. Invented by the Oirats in the 12th Century, the steppe martial art was spread all over Asia, and into the Middle East and Europe, by the invading Mongol Hordes in the 13th Century. In the Joestar Family, three of the family had previously been able to use this martial art: Jonathan Joestar, Joseph Joestar (whom Joseph Kujo was named after), and Elizabeth Joestar. Thanks to his and Jolyne's mother being able to use Hamon as well as her stand (likely because she was Kalmyk Oirat ethnically), Joseph the younger was, like his namesake great-grandfather, born with the ability to use Hamon, and was able to use it from a young age. But unlike his great-grandfather, who was lazy and tended to slack off on his Hamon training, tending to use the same overdrive over and over again, Joseph the younger actually bothered to learn the various techniques of Hamon.

Like walking on water.

After looking around for a few seconds, Joseph began approaching the pool, not even bothering with a swimsuit. Then, he took a step onto the surface of the water, unnaturally-shaped oval ripples forming as he then took another step onto the water. And then he began walking on the surface like it was a normal ground surface.

* * *

Suddenly, the ground began to shake under Aylene's feet, making her gasp in fear of what was causing it. Something was coming. Something big. Something heading in their direction!

Littlefoot and Cera also felt the shaking, and all three searched around urgently to find out what was causing the tremors.

Cera was the first to see what was causing the tremors. What she saw was enough to make her scream out a single word in complete terror.

"SHARPTOOTH!"

Littlefoot looked where Cera was looking and had a very similar reaction, letting out a scream of his own.

There was no mistaking this dinosaur! The most feared dinosaur above any others among its kind, the one that gave meat-eaters their name among the leaf-eaters, was heading in their very direction, and it wasn't stopping for anything!

Even Aylene couldn't help but shriek in horror at the sight, for the T. Rex that was approaching her was not only the biggest one that she had ever seen, but it was also ALIVE, with skin AND flesh!

Littlefoot desperately cried out for his mother as the gigantic carnivore effortlessly flattened a tree and then stared down at the three of them. His eyes were also somewhat humanlike, but not in the comforting way, for the irises of those eyes were blood red, and they had a malicious intent, like those of a serial killer about to make his kill. It did NOT help at all that this guy had a massive, toothy grin, as if he was killing for FUN.

All three terrified children bolted out from under the tree and towards a sizable grove of thorns, hoping that it would provide better shelter from the carnivore.

Aylene turned around to see the T. Rex closing the distance between them, and realized how they needed to get into the grove FAST.

"Further in! Further in!" She told the young dinosaurs with her as she pushed them further and further into the thorn bush.

Less than a minute later, the three were at the center of the bush. Crouching quietly and fearfully in the darkness that was in the bush, with only small slits of light coming through, they felt the ground still shaking as the carnivore was searching for a way to get to them.

"J-Just stay c-calm..." Aylene whispered, her voice quite shaky, "If we stay here...m-maybe he'll go away?" Aylene knew that predators in her world would give up on a potential meal if they thought that it was too much of a hassle to get. She was hoping that it was the same with this one, though the fact that those eyes and that smile didn't seem very animalistic at all made her even more unsure.

"Don't count on it!" Cera responded, shivering with fear. "This is Sharptooth! My dad told me that once he's chosen his prey, he never stops!"

"It's true!" Littlefoot affirmed, just as afraid as Cera was. "And he's survived things that others of his kind would die from!"

"Oh...great..." Aylene gasped, hoping desperately that the two were wrong.

* * *

 _(Sharptooth's POV)_

So...they think that they can escape me by hiding in those thorns. They must be under the assumption that they're dealing with others of my kin...

Well, guess what, little runts! You thought it was a typical predator, but it is I, Sharptooth! Allow me to prove you wrong!

* * *

Joseph easily crossed to the other side of the pool quite easily with this Hamon water-walking, with the only thing on him that was wet being the soles of his shoes. On a surface like the pool, Joseph had no trouble walking across it, though with a river, it would be more challenging, as the water would be moving in one of many directions.

He then stepped back onto concrete, and then onto grass, walking towards a baseball that was sitting on the lawn. The trick with one of his stand abilities that he was trying to do was with The Hand, the one stand ability that gave him trouble trying to control. Basically, he'd throw the baseball up in an arc bending away from him, and then, when the baseball was falling, use The Hand to send the baseball flying towards him, and then catch it mid-air. It was a lot harder than it sounded, as the way that The Hand worked was something that he was still trying to figure out, and he wasn't having that much more luck with it than Okuyasu did in his younger days.

* * *

Suddenly, right afterwards, something happened that ended up proving Littlefoot and Cera RIGHT. The three saw a few thorns fall to the ground, and then they looked up to find that, to their horror, Sharptooth had made an opening in the bushes! Now, he was working his way down through the gap, sniffing for his prey!

"Get down!" Littlefoot whispered to the others.

All three of them dropped to the ground as flat as the could. Sharptooth was now almost on top of them, with the only thing blocking his snout being a large branch.

Aylene shook with fear as she felt the carnivore's hot, foul breath shoot down on her. On each side of her, she could feel Littlefoot and Cera shaking as well.

For just a moment, Sharptooth then lifted his snout away from the group of three. This was their chance to escape.

"Go." Littlefoot whispered to Aylene and Cera in an ordering manner, nudging them along.

The two young dinosaurs and one young human quickly and carefully made their way to the other side of the bush. If they could just sneak away quietly, they could be able to escape...

And then, when they came to a place where the path ahead of them split in two, Littlefoot and Aylene went for the path on the left. But then, to their horror, Cera seemed to find the idea revolting and instead took the path to the right!

"Cera, come back!" Aylene shouted as she ran after the stubborn triceratops.

"Aylene, wait!" Littlefoot called out as he realized that their cover was blown.

Indeed it was, for now they were out in the open and completely exposed!

The instant Sharptooth spotted Littlefoot, the monster dived at him at a high rate of speed. Aylene heard Littlefoot scream, but her extreme fear kept her from turning around and looking. Her heart pounded like a hammer hitting an anvil repeatedly, and her legs were shaking so hard and so bad that it was quickly becoming hard to run anymore. Even then, she ran until she was in another thorn bush, even though she now lost sight of Cera. And then she heard Littlefoot scream from behind her again. A chill shot up her spine as she then heard the unusually high-pitched roars of Sharptooth, which were somehow even more frightening than a lower-pitched one would have been.

Finally, she felt like she had no choice BUT to turn around, and when she did, she saw that Littlefoot was tangled up in thorny vines, and Sharptooth was closing in on him!

"LITTLEFOOT!" Aylene cried out, fearing for the young dinosaur's life.

As she could feel the fear in her suddenly being suppressed, Aylene found herself running back towards her dino friend.

"NO, AYLENE!" Littlefoot shouted when he saw her coming back for him, not knowing what she was suddenly doing. "SAVE YOURSELF!"

And yet, much to his surprise (perhaps horror), Aylene ignored his pleas for her to run, instead grabbing one of the branches that were preventing Littlefoot from escaping. As she lacked a knife or a machete, she instead used the head of one of her arrows.

Sharptooth, meanwhile, continued to snap his jaws at Littlefoot, still trying to get to him. Aylene gasped briefly at the site of all those sharp, serrated teeth, for even a single bite could easily split her in half. At least once or twice, Littlefoot's tail or hind feet were almost grabbed by those teeth, and the only thing preventing Sharptooth from reaching him was a thick, thorny vine that was tangled around his snout, but it clearly wouldn't be able to hold for long.

Aylene hacked and slashed through the binds that Littlefoot was tangled in like mad, hoping that it would work and that she would free him before Sharptooth freed himself.

At last, with just one more slash, she had finally freed Littlefoot!

But then that last vine that she cut snapped back from the released tension...and drove a big thorn into Sharptooth's eye!

* * *

 _(Sharptooth's POV)_

GAHHH! URGH! THAT...HURT.

Ugh, finally got that thing out of my eye. That was the most pain that I, Sharptooth, have felt in a long time! It's impressive what these monkeys can do with their sticks, I must say.

And yet, it's a useless gesture, as I, Sharptooth, will be able to use both eyes again within a short period of time, and I, Sharptooth, am no longer tangled in those annoying vines! And I, Sharptooth, see an opportunity to strike!

No escape from me! I, Sharptooth, shall always prevail against runts like these!

* * *

Joseph picked up the baseball in his right hand, and stood back up, looking into the sky at the angle that he wanted to throw. Just like how his father had been, he was tall, well built, and strong, and so he could certainly throw the ball high. However, he wanted to do it at just the right angle, so that the ball would be in the right place when he used The Hand's ability. And he also had to time his use of that ability just right. If he used the ability too early, the ball would fly over him and probably hit something, and if he did it too late, then the ball would hit the ground in front of him, likely bouncing up and striking him in the chest.

Nevertheless, he wound up for throwing the ball straight into the sky. Unknown to him, his father had happened to be watching from the back porch.

* * *

Aylene and Littlefoot were panting very hard when they at last caught up with Cera. They had hoped that they had escaped from Sharptooth.

Not quite.

Right when they least expected it, Sharptooth was practically flying out of the thorny bushes, and he landed behind them, shaking the ground so hard that Aylene, Littlefoot, and Cera lost their balance and fell over. Sharptooth roared his signature high-pitched roar into the sky in victory as he moved in on the three, ready to kill and devour.

That's when he got introduced to the tail of Littlefoot's mother. To the face. The massive tail struck Sharptooth so hard that he got sent flying into a boulder head first.

All three turned around to see Littlefoot's mother looking very combat ready, with the sort of glare that would have burned right through the carnivore if it was possible. The little group of three dashed under the massive Apatosaurus as Sharptooth got back to his feet, seemingly unaffected.

"Run! Run!" Littlefoot's mother ordered the three, nudging them along, hoping to get them away from danger quickly.

For Sharptooth was getting ready to strike.

As Aylene looked back as she ran with Littlefoot and Cera, she saw, to her surprise, that Sharptooth was in a fighting stance. Not just any fighting stance, but a fighting stance reminiscent of a human being! And his face...those eyes, that grin...instead of seeming animalistic, he seemed cold and calculating, even confident!

Just who WAS this guy? Why was he acting so humanlike for a carnivorous dinosaur who couldn't speak?

* * *

 _(Sharptooth's POV)_

So this longneck (I presume the longneck runt's mother) has decided to attempt to fight me rather than run away. Hmph. I, Sharptooth, have to admit that she has some guts in her. Any other leaf-eater would have run rather than trying to fight me.

And yet, her assumption that she can save her runt from me is foolish, as no leaf-eater could stand for long against me, and she cannot possibly hope to kill me, so why does she even bother? Does she wish for death?

If so, then I, Sharptooth, shall grant that wish! Very well then! You shall be my new choice for this day's meal, LONGNECK!

* * *

" _ **RYAH!**_ "

With an audible grunt, Joseph hurled the baseball into the sky, and it went quite high into the air due to his great strength for his age. The ball kept going up, its speed gradually decreasing, until it finally hit the climax, and began falling back to Earth, proving right the old phrase of "what goes up must come down".

As the ball fell, Joseph readied Ghjallu Scantu, waiting for the right time to use The Hand's ability. As stated before, he had to get the timing just right, otherwise the consequences could be painful. Finally, when he thought the time was right, he then used The Hand's ability, pulling the ball towards him. But something wasn't right.

" _Oh shit, it's too low, it's too low, it's too low-_ "

 ***POW***

* * *

Then, with Aylene, Littlefoot, and Cera watching, Sharptooth finally made his move, jumping into the sky and coming down fast on the adult longneck with his high-pitched roar. Aylene would have expected Sharptooth to try biting off the Apatosaurus' neck off like a mid-air piranha. But instead, when Sharptooth made his first attack, he did so not with his jaws, but with a descending diagonal kick aimed straight at the neck! Littlefoot's mother, having not seen that coming, only barely dodged that attack, and almost fell over in the process.

Sharptooth, meanwhile, quickly rolled back upright, and he and the adult herbivore then engaged in quite a clash, with Sharptooth attacking with his jaws AND his claws, and even his own tail once, while Littlefoot's mother maneuvered in and out of his attack range, dodging his attacks and looking for an opportunity to counterattack. Though, not that her dodging, while very good, was flawless, however, for Sharptooth managed to claw her once or twice.

Finally, when she found an opening, she struck Sharptooth with her tail again, sending him into a wall of rock. At first, Aylene was hoping that the adult Apatosaurus had finally knocked the carnivore out.

But as she was about to breathe a sigh of relief, she, Littlefoot, and Cera saw, to their horror, that Sharptooth was NOT knocked out, for he stood up again, and when Littlefoot's mother wasn't paying attention, he jumped through the air again, roaring once more, heading straight for the adult Apatosaurus' back! Littlefoot's mother noticed him again, but was too late to dodge, and Sharptooth landed on her back!

Aylene and the two young dinosaurs could only watch in complete and utter terror as Sharptooth tore off a massive chunk of the adult herbivore's flesh on her back. Though the Apatosaurus then managed to dislodge Sharptooth, the damage done to her was severe. Sharptooth then tried to jump on her again, but was struck mid-air by her tail and send flying into a pile of rubble down a hill.

"Mother!" Littlefoot cried out, panicking at his mother's wounds.

"Don't...worry about me!" Littlefoot's mother panted from her fight with Sharptooth and her wounds. "Just...run!"

So the four of them set off running again, with Aylene quickly mounting Littlefoot beforehand. They wanted to put as much distance in between themselves and Sharptooth as they could, and they wanted and needed to be quick about it.

"Mrs.!" Aylene called out to Littlefoot's mother after they were a certain distance away. "Once we find a safe place, I'll take a look at that injury! I think I can help!"

" _Well, at least I hope I can help!_ " Aylene said to herself, looking at how nasty that wound was.

But then the ground started shaking again. This time, though, it wasn't because Sharptooth was approaching. And Cera was the first to realized. "EARTHSHAKE!"

* * *

" ** _OH NO!_** "

Joseph doubled over as he felt pain shooting through his body when the baseball hit, at high speed, a certain weakpoint that most every human male shared: his groin.

"OH MY GOD!" Joseph cried out in pain as he clutched himself. "That...that...hurts...ugh!"

The pain was so bad that he lost his balance and fell over, writhing in the grass and unable to move.

When he finally got back up to his knees, he then saw his father, who had buried his face in the palm of his hand.

"Yare yare daze." Jotaro muttered out loud in an exasperated manner at seeing what just happened. "Acting like baka jiji again, aren't you Joseph?" In case one was wondering, Jotaro always referred to his grandfather, the late Joseph Joestar, by the Japanese term "Jiji".

"Uhh...maybe?" Joseph responded, still feeling a lot of pain.

* * *

 **Man, that was a lot of words there! 7000 and counting! That's more then I've ever written before in one chapter!**

 **As you can see, there was quite a contrast between humor and drama in the various portions of this chapter. I suppose that this will be the norm for this fanfic, just like with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.**

 **I know that Joseph Kujo's stand seems a little bit overpowered, but to me, he's more like a fish that's outgrown his pond and is to go into a lake with even bigger fish. You'll see what I mean by "bigger" pretty soon alright.**

 **You might also be able to tell that Sharptooth is...more threatening here than he was in the original** _Land Before Time_ **or** _Retold_ **. I changed his personality up so that instead of being akin to a mindless, rage-fueled monster, he's a cunning, confident, persistent predator that just won't stay down for anything.**

 **Now then, take a close look at his thoughts and dialogue in the sections from his POV. His referring to himself as "I, Sharptooth", calling humans "monkeys", saying that the attempts by Aylene, Littlefoot, and Cera to escape him are "useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless", calling them "weaklings, weaklings", and even saying "but it was I, Sharptooth"...hmm, I wonder which villain from JJBA he's similar to? Can you guess which one? You'll find out in the next chapter.**


	2. BS - The Red Time Stone

**You know, I've been thinking of some voice actors for the various characters in the story if it were to become an actual animated series with voices. Since I personally think that Cera's and Ducky's voices no longer fit the characters that well, I feel like coming up with my own idea for a voice cast if there was one. Jotaro already has some really good voice acting, in the original Japanese Version of Stardust Crusaders (Daisuke Ono makes him sound tough and intimidating), and in the dub as well (Matt Mercer's ORAORAORA's have really improved), so I won't be changing him. As for the others...I'll be putting down my ideas for voice actors as I introduce new characters to the story.**

 **Joseph Kujo (English): Kaiji Tang (Owain - Fire Emblem Awakening) (Santana -** **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure:** **Battle Tendency) (Kenshiro - Hokuto Musou), (Guts - Berserk 2017)  
** **Joseph Kujo (Japanese): Tomokazu Sugita (Joseph Joestar - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency, and yep, he shares his voice with his great-grandfather here), (Chrom - Fire Emblem Awakening), (Shin - Hokuto Musou)**

 **Jolyne Kujo (English): Tara Strong (Twilight Sparkle - MLP:FIM, and yes, I'm a fan of the show so deal with it), (Durga - Asura's Wrath)  
(note that the reason why I thought of this voice actor for her is because she shares her Japanese Voice, Miyuki Sawashiro, with Twilight)**

 **Jordanes (English): Patrick Seitz (same as his father)  
Jordanes (Japanese): Takehito Koyasu (same as his father)**

 **Anita Kujo (English): Wendee Lee (Lisa Lisa - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency)  
Anita Kujo (Japanese): Atsuko Tanaka (Lisa Lisa - Battle Tendency)**

 **Aylene (English): Ashleigh Ball (Rainbow Dash and Applejack - MLP:FIM)  
Aylene (Japanese): Nao Toyama (Trish Una - JoJos' Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven)**

 **Littlefoot (English): Erica Mendez (Gon Freeccs - Hunter x Hunter 2014), (Ryuko Matoi - Kill la Kill), (Rainbow Dash - MLP:FIM Fan Videos)  
Littlefoot (Japanese): Romi Park (Giorno Giovanna - Vento Aureo PS2), (Koichi Hirose - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven)**

 **Cera (English): Julie Ann Taylor (Severa, Cordelia - Fire Emblem Awakening) (Selena, Caeldori - Fire Emblem Fates)  
Cera (Japanese): Saori Seto (Severa - Fire Emblem Awakening), (Selena - Fire Emblem Fates)**

 **Littlefoot's Mother (English): Lauren Landa (Mariah - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders** **)  
Littlefoot's Mother (Japanese): Ayahi Takagaki ****(Mariah - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders,** **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven** **)**

 **Sharptooth (English): Patrick Seitz (this might give some hints)  
Sharptooth (Japanese): Takehito Koyasu (this also might gives some hints)**

 **Of course, you all likely have your own ideas for voice actors, but these are just mine.**

* * *

 _(later in the day)_

"You doing alright, Joseph?" Joseph, while reading a volume of the manga "Fist of the North Star", heard his father asking him about his condition.

"Yes, father, I'm doing alright." Joseph answered.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little..." Joseph responded when Jotaro asked him about the area between his legs. "Not THAT badly...but still a little."

"Well, now you know what could happen if you mess around with your stand ability." Jotaro told his son. "Getting hit in that area with a baseball is pretty minor compared to what could happen if it was something else, like a sharp rock, a knife, or worse."

"I wasn't INTENDING to look like I was messing around, father." Joseph insisted. "I was just trying to practice with using The Hand's ability. Basically, I was throwing the ball into the air, using The Hand's ability to scrape it back towards me while it was still in the air, and then catching it. At least, that was what I was trying to do."

"Hmm...so you were just trying to learn how to control it better." Jotaro tilted his head at the answer. Then, he sighed and accepted it. "I guess I cannot blame you for wanting to do that. After all, The Hand's ability is a powerful one, but is hard to use. Even Okuyasu, the guy you got it from, has trouble using it."

"Wait, so he does as well?" Joseph asked in surprise. "I thought he was good at it!"

"I thought that he himself had told you how hard it was to use back when he visited." Jotaro replied to his son's question. Then, he turned to leave the room, asking for Joseph to follow. "Anyways, I'd like you to come with me here. Your mother and I have something to show you."

"Alright, coming, father." Joseph accepted his father's request.

With that, Joseph put the volume down in a way so that he could later pick up from where he left off once he was done. Little did he know that "later" would be a long time from now, for him, anyways.

* * *

Aylene and Littlefoot carefully made their way down a cliffside formed by the massive earthquake as it began pouring rain on them from above, the rain showing no mercy at all, and even when they got to the ground, they had to go over broken ground and jump from one ledge to another. The duration of time that was in-between now and the point where Cera had shouted "EARTHSHAKE!" had become pretty much the worst moment of their lives.

This "earthshake" which was extremely close to the human word "earthquake", was enormous compared to even the largest earthquakes in recent history back on Earth. Huge cracks formed in the ground, which Littlefoot, Cera, and Aylene almost fell into more than a few times. In fact, there was one crack was so large that it seemed to split the land itself apart! Then, to make matters worse, Sharptooth came back, and almost killed Littlefoot and Cera, with Littlefoot's now very badly injured mother having to save the two of them and Aylene again. And then, the Earthquake made various sections of the ground rise, and various sections of the ground fall, separating Littlefoot and Aylene from Littlefoot's grandparents, and Cera from her family.

Now, Littlefoot and Aylene were at least trying to find Littlefoot's mother, who was likely lying somewhere among the rubble, out of sight despite her large size. It was not long before Aylene and Littlefoot were soaking wet, cold, and even more miserable than before. And yet they continued to look for her.

"MOTHER!" Littlefoot called out.

"MRS.!" Aylene called out with him.

"MOTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Then, from the corner of her eye, Aylene saw something move a little. She turned to it and saw a large object laying limp on a rocky outcrop.

"LITTLEFOOT, OVER THERE!" Aylene loudly pointed out.

Littlefoot looked in the direction that Aylene was pointing, and his eyes grew wide.

"MOTHER!" Littlefoot was horrified at the sight of his mother in such a shape.

Aylene and Littlefoot rushed over to where Littlefoot's mother was laying. The badly wounded adult dinosaur groaned weakly when she heard and saw them approach.

"Oh...no..." Aylene gasped, knowing exactly what was going to happen. She could already tell how there wasn't anything that she could do to save Littlefoot's mother.

"Mother..." Littlefoot pleaded with his only parent, "please get up..."

"I'm...I'm not sure if...if I can..." His mother barely managed to get her words out of her mouth, she was so weak.

"Yes you can." Littlefoot attempted to encourage her. "Get up!"

The adult Apatosaurus tried her best to get up, to her credit, but too much of her strength was gone, and so her legs gave out under her weight, and the rocks under her crumbled.

"Dear...sweet...Littlefoot..." The large dinosaur managed say to her son, "...do you know...the way...to the great...valley...?"

"I...I guess so...?" Littlefoot replied to his mother, struggling to hold back his tears. "But why do I have to know? You're...you're coming with me!"

"I'll...always...be with you...even if you can't see me..." Littlefoot's mother at least tried to smile for her son one more time, even if he couldn't see it.

"What do you meant if I can't see you?" Littlefoot asked, looking at his mother's face. "I can always see you."

"Littlefoot...let your heart...guide you..." Littlefoot's mother gave advice to her son with her last words. "It...whispers...so...listen...closely."

And with that, the last breath escaped her mouth, and her eyes slowly closed. For a few moments, there was silence.

"Mother!" Littlefoot tried to get his mother's attention. "Mother! Mother?"

Nothing.

It was then that it finally hit him and Aylene.

Littlefoot's mother...was already dead.

* * *

Joseph followed his father up to the bedroom where his parents slept, still dressed for going outside and training (which was a sleeveless shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes). The teen was wondering what exactly his parents had to show him. He was hoping it was something good.

When he got to the room, he saw his father joining his mother in standing by their bed. On the bed was a few snack bars, a pair of water bottles, and a necklace of some sort.

"So..." Joseph asked, "what do you have to show me?"

"It's something that your mother has decided to pass down to you from her mother." Jotaro answered. "But first, we wanted to give you this."

Jotaro then handed his son a small, tight-fitting backpack with little slack room. At first, Joseph didn't know what to think of it.

"What? A backpack?" Joseph looked at this odd gift in confusion. "But school just ended a week ago!"

"It's not for school." Jotaro corrected his son. "It's too small for that. I got this the other day, but it's something that will go with what we're about to give you. Can you put it on?"

Joseph tried putting it on. It was hard to do, but doable, and he put it on. It fit tight on him, and that helped, since in battle, it wouldn't go moving around that much and throwing him off balance.

"Yes, I can put it on." Joseph responded.

"Good." Jotaro simply responded. Then, he motioned to something on the bed. "Now for what we really want to give you. Look on the bed."

Joseph then faced towards the bed, taking a few steps towards it. He went ahead and picked up the necklace, which seemed to have a large red jewel at the bottom of it, the chain on it bearing the signs of having been used before. Needless to say, Joseph was unimpressed.

"This?"

"Yes, that's what we have to give you." Anita took it away for Jotaro. "Like Jotaro was saying, I got this from my grandmother, and now you're getting it from me."

"Well, this is...this seems rather...cliche...for a gift." Joseph eyed the necklace with a bored look. "Besides, you know that I'm not one for wearing necklaces."

"It's not any normal necklace, Joseph." Anita told her son. "Actually, it brings with it a special ability. A very special ability. An ability similar to that of a stand, in fact. Why don't you use your stand to analyze it to see which ability?"

After looking at his mother for a few seconds, Joseph reluctantly wrapped his vines around the necklace. Jotaro and Anita looked on as their son's eyes suddenly widened. Then, he looked at his mother.

"Wait..." Joseph was extremely surprised by what he found, "so this thing is called a "Time Stone", and it...it can take its wearer to the time of the dinosaurs?"

"Yes, that's right." Anita answered. "It can indeed do that. My mother used it to go on quite a few adventures there."

Joseph looked at his mother for a few more seconds, and then came the same kind of reaction that his great-grandfather would have had.

"Oh...my...god...YES!"

Joseph, having just as much of a thing for dinosaurs as his father had for aquatic life, then gleefully put the time stone, as it was now know as, on. "Alright, I'm definitely taking this!"

"However," Anita warned him, "I wouldn't suggest putting it on yet."

* * *

Aylene and Littlefoot, exhausted, depressed, and almost broken, stumbled into the mouth of the cave, hoping to get away from the rain. It had taken half an hour for Aylene to get Littlefoot away from his mother's body and out of the rain.

"At least it's dry here." Aylene thought to herself as she took her bag and her quiver off and set them down. It was then that she realized how cold and wet she was, and she shivered as the raindrops began to take over.

Littlefoot just collapsed at the back of the cave, his strength now completely drained. Tears continued to fall from his eyes as the image of Sharptooth tearing a chunk of flesh off his mother's back replayed over and over again, and that image wouldn't leave him alone.

That same fight was haunting Aylene as well. The stabs of guilt continued to pierce her heart as she heard the young Apatosaurus whimpering. Sharptooth had killed his mother, and Aylene had done absolutely nothing to prevent it. Her tears had run dry a while ago, but she really wanted them to fall again.

There was one thing that was for sure: the last stand of Littlefoot's mother would be burned into their memories for the rest of their lives.

"Why?" Aylene heard Littlefoot whimpering again.

* * *

"Why?" Joseph asked as he turned to his mother.

* * *

 _At that exact moment, two individuals, each in different worlds, said the exact same word at the exact same time, and for one of them, their time stone had been activated, to his unknowing._

* * *

"Because we need you to prepare before you go there." Anita explained.

"Oh, right." Joseph responded. But before he could get ready, something happened that would change his life forever.

Right while he was wearing it, the time stone suddenly began glowing.

"Wait, what's going on-" Joseph managed to say before the room suddenly flashed over with light.

When Jotaro and Anita opened their eyes a few seconds later, Joseph was gone.

"...where did he go?" Jotaro asked his wife.

"I'm afraid that he's already gone to the world of the dinosaurs." Anita grimly answered.

Jotaro was frozen for a few seconds at this answer, before he smacked himself on the forehead. "Ugh...yare yare daze."

* * *

"Why did she have to die against that...that Sharptooth..." Littlefoot depressingly muttered again.

Aylene didn't have the heart to reply. The whole situation was just too much.

But then, something happened that told Aylene that she was far from the only human with a time stone. For the cave filled with a sudden bright light, bright enough to cause Aylene and Littlefoot to snap out of their depressions and shield their eyes.

When the light disappeared at last and Aylene and Littlefoot were able to open their eyes again, they saw, much to their surprise, that there was ANOTHER human with them. But this one was far different-looking than Aylene.

For one thing, this guy was male (as Aylene could tell). He was black-haired, well built, and looked to be a young adult at least. He was quite asian-looking, and he was wearing a sleeveless shirt, jeans, and some tennis shoes. On his back was a backpack smaller than Aylene's gym bag, and it looked to be fitting tightly. And when Aylene looked closer, there appeared to be something around his neck, but she couldn't quite tell what it was, as he was lying stomach-down.

"Uh...Aylene...is that...is that another human?" Littlefoot nervously asked.

"Yeah...that's...another human...yep." Aylene unsteadily answered.

* * *

"Do you...do you think he's okay?"

"I don't know...maybe you could try waking him up?"

After hearing these voices, which sounded like they were coming from a little boy and a teenage girl respectively, Joseph felt something nudge him, and he briefly opened his eyes. At the moment, quite a few things were running through his head. Where was he? Where did the time stone take him? And just who did those voices belong to?

Groaning and clutching his head, Joseph slowly got to his knees, and then his feet. Then he rubbed his eyes and opened them again. Sitting on her knees in front of him was a teenage girl who was holding a bow, wearing a green shirt and gym shorts, and also some...swimming shoes. Okay...

"Uh, you okay?" The young girl asked him awkwardly. For some reason, her expression seemed to be so fake right now. Joseph could also see faint tear streaks under her eyes, even through the low light.

"Yes...I'm alright." Joseph answered, rubbing his face. "At least I think I am." Then, he looked around for a bit. "Where are we? In some sort of cave?"

"Yeah..." the girl replied, "it's raining outside, so we're staying in here to be out of it." Then, the girl decided to ask about names. "So...what's your name?"

"Call me Joseph." Joseph responded. "It's how I like to be referred by."

"Well, my name's Aylene." The girl introduced herself as "Aylene". Then, she pointed somewhere behind Joseph. "And this guy here is my...uh..traveling companion. His name's Littlefoot."

"Wait, "Littlefoot"? That's an odd name for a-" Joseph was beginning to say as he turned around, but then his voice trailed off when he turned around and saw who Aylene was talking about.

When he turned around, he saw a familiar-looking, four-legged creature that appeared much larger than a dog, and had a very long neck. The area under the creature's eyes looked wet, as if the creature had been crying, but nevertheless, the wet areas revealed the creature's skin as scaly-looking.

"Hold on..." Joseph turned towards Aylene at a high rate of speed, "is that a DINOSAUR?"

"Uh...yes?" Aylene answered, a little surprised by Joseph's reaction. "He's an Apatosaurus hatchling, to be exact. That's who I'm talking about when I'm talking about "Littlefoot"."

"Well, now I'm jealous." Joseph admitted as he walked over to the young dinosaur. "It's not everyday that you get to travel with a dinosaur, that's for sure!"

"Yeah, it's not." Aylene agreed.

But that's when life threw him the biggest loop it had ever thrown him. For what happened next was something that he had never ever seen coming.

"Umm...uh...hello there?" The young apatosaurus greeted with a nervous tone, and in that same little-boy voice that Joseph had heard earlier.

Upon hearing this and seeing this, Joseph didn't move for a good five or ten seconds as he tried to process what just happened.

Did this dinosaur just talk?

Did this dinosaur just talk?

DID THIS DINOSAUR JUST TALK?

And then...an instant later...

" _ **OH MY GOD!**_ "

* * *

Aylene and Littlefoot jumped when Joseph shouted the three-word phrase and clutched the sides of his face while doing it in such an over-the-top manner that if they were in a better mood, they would have been rolling on the floor laughing at his reaction. And Joseph wasn't done.

"AYLENE! THE DINOSAUR JUST TALKED!" Joseph continued shouting. "AM I HEARING AND SEEING THINGS NOW, OR IS THIS FOR REAL?! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

To their own surprise, Aylene and Littlefoot found themselves laughing at Joseph's scenery-chewing reaction. It was even more surprising for them, since, just a minute or two before, both of them felt like they were at rock bottom. Their laughter only increased at Joseph's unamused expression at their laughing.

Finally, after about a minute, Aylene and Littlefoot's laughter subsided.

"Are you done?" Joseph asked in a deadpan manner.

"Uhm...yeah." Aylene chuckled at him. "Sorry about that...it was just the entertainment we needed."

"Okay..." Joseph rolled his eyes.

But then he seemed to look at her with his icy-blue eyes for a little while, and then he went over to Littlefoot and looked at him for a little while.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Aylene asked.

"I was just looking at your eyes and Littlefoot's eyes, and I noticed that they looked rather sad." Joseph answered. "And judging by how much, something really bad must have just happened to both of you."

This reminded Aylene and Littlefoot of what had happened earlier in the day in an unpleasant manner.

"Oh, yeah..." Aylene sighed, "I may need to explain to you what happened this morning."

* * *

For Joseph, it was quite painful to sit through what Aylene told him that she and Littlefoot had gone through. Getting attacked by a psychotic T-Rex, having to survive an enormous Earthquake, and watching Littlefoot's mother die right in front of them...these two had gone through much more trouble in a single day than his father, Jotaro, had gone through in that 50 day journey, and that said a lot. Joseph being Joseph, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

However, "Sharptooth", as the name of the T-Rex in question apparently was, stood out to him quite a bit. A humanlike fighting stance, a sadistic grin when attacking Aylene, Littlefoot, and Cera, and the fact that he _just would not go down_ , not even from something that would have killed a normal dinosaur. This guy wasn't some natural predator, but instead appeared to be a serial killer in dinosaur form.

"Aylene, about this "Sharptooth" guy..." Joseph began to ask, "what did he look like? Any identifying features?"

"Oh...um..." Aylene had to breathe in and breathe out before being able to answer Joseph's question, "Dark Green, with very human-looking red eyes, and...I think he had some dark spots behind his left ear...you know, like moles. I think he had three?"

"Alright, so if I were to find him, although you wouldn't want me to, I'd be looking for-" Joseph was in the process of responding to Aylene's description when one detail caused him to trail off. Then, he did a backspace. "Wait, wait, WHAT? Did you say that he had three moles behind his left ear?"

"Uh, yes?" Aylene replied, not sure why Joseph was suddenly so surprised.

"Oh no..." Joseph groaned in horror. "Then that means that he's basically the dinosaur version of my father's greatest enemy. Three moles on the left ear was an identifying trait of this enemy."

"And just who was this "enemy"?" Aylene asked, worried.

Joseph continued to look down at the ground for a few seconds before he looked back up again. "His name was Dio Brando, or as he was later known as, just DIO."

"Dio?" Joseph heard Littlefoot ask.

"Yes, Dio." Joseph replied. "His name means "God" in Italian, and even though he was born in England, it certainly fit, for he saw himself as a god alright."

Joseph then went into detail with a description of who and what Dio was, including how he had turned himself into a vampire (much to the shock of Aylene, who thought vampires didn't exist), how he had killed Joseph's great-great-great-grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, and how, nearly a hundred years later, Dio had resurrected and had gained a power called a "Stand". He then explained what stands were, and brought out his own stand to demonstrate (though, for some reason, and much to his shock, Aylene and Littlefoot were able to SEE his stand), and then he explained the abilities that Dio's stand had, including, most notably, the frightening ability to manipulate the flow of time in his favor. Finally, he told of how Dio send his minions after his father, Jotaro, and his allies, about 25-30 to be exact, and how some of them almost killed him on numerous occasions. And then he told of how Jotaro only barely survived his fight with Dio, only surviving because he, too, had gained the ability to stop time.

Suitably, Aylene and Littlefoot were horrified.

"I'm-I'm glad that I...never met him..." Littlefoot shakily said to himself.

"Me too." Aylene agreed. "Now I think that meeting Sharptooth was better than meeting him would be..."

"I have to say that your reactions to this whole thing are quite understandable." Joseph remarked. "Even though he's been dead for more than 20 years, his name alone still frightens people to this day."

There was quite a long silence after that, with only the rain being audible for about a minute. Then, though, Joseph reminded them of something that completely shifted the mood again.

"Well, it seems like it's getting late in the day." Joseph noted. "I...think we should try getting some sleep."

"Uh...don't you think that it's gonna be a little hard to do that after what we went through and what you told us about?" Aylene dryly asked him.

"I said "try to sleep", Aylene." Joseph reminded her as he began the difficult task of taking off his backpack. After a bit of a struggle, he succeeded. Then, though, he went over to Littlefoot.

"Mind if I help you sleep, Littlefoot?" Joseph offered.

"Okay..." Littlefoot accepted, not knowing what Joseph was going to do.

So Joseph sat down and leaned back against the wall of the cave, using his powerful stand to carefully lift Littlefoot off the ground and over to him, setting him down with the Apatosaurus' foreleg over his lap, and the young dinosaur's neck against his chest. Then, he wrapped his arms around Littlefoot's neck in an embrace.

"Oh...uh...thank you Joseph." The young dinosaur expressed his gratitude to the teenage human, returning it by further wrapping his own neck around Joseph.

Aylene, apparently seeing this, joined the two by sitting down and leaning against Littlefoot's side, using it like a pillow.

And with that, within the minute, both Aylene and Littlefoot were asleep. Before Joseph fell asleep himself, these thoughts crossed his mind:

" _I heard them mentioning this place called the "great valley" while they were talking about Sharptooth. If this "great valley" is where they were going to before Sharptooth attacked them, then I need to get them there._ "

" _This "Sharptooth" guy, though...he has a lot of similarities to Dio, as far as Aylene and Littlefoot's description of him go. But then those moles on his ear...if Sharptooth turns out to be some sort of dinosaur reincarnation of Dio, I won't be surprised at all. But it will mean that fighting him will be tough._ "

And finally, Joseph himself fell asleep.

* * *

 **Man, that was long too. I better not be taking too long to write this, or else I'll lose interest in it...**

 **Well, anyways, second chapter for ya. And another "OH MY GOD" courtesy of Joseph. I'm sorry if Aylene sounds a little out of character in the second part of this chapter, but it's rather hard to gauge her personality at times.**

 **And in the next chapter, Joseph Kujo will get another one of his great-grandfather's catchphrases. Guess which one.**

 **And in case you were wondering what the intro theme for this fanfic would be...**

 _ ***cue Bloody Stream from Battle Tendency***_


End file.
